The disclosure relates generally to sample valve systems and methods that can be employed in downhole tools.
Wellbores (also known as boreholes) are drilled to penetrate subterranean formations for hydrocarbon prospecting and production. During drilling operations, evaluations may be performed on the subterranean formation for various purposes, such as to locate hydrocarbon-producing formations and manage the production of hydrocarbons from these formations. To conduct formation evaluations, the drill string may include one or more drilling tools that test and/or sample the surrounding formation, or the drill string may be removed from the wellbore, and a wireline tool may be deployed into the wellbore to test and/or sample the formation. These drilling tools and wireline tools, as well as other wellbore tools conveyed on coiled tubing, drill pipe, casing or other conveyers, are also referred to herein as “downhole tools.”
Formation evaluation may involve drawing fluid from the formation into a downhole tool for testing and/or sampling. Various fluid communication devices, such as probes, are typically extended from the downhole tool and placed in contact with the wellbore wall to establish fluid communication with the formation surrounding the wellbore and to draw fluid into the downhole tool. In cases where a sample of fluid drawn into the tool is desired, a sample may be collected in one or more sample chambers or bottles positioned in the downhole tool. A system of valves may be employed to direct the fluid into different sample chambers and to seal the sample chambers downhole.